Legendary Tale
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Ten children, all that's left of once great civilizations. One fate. One girl's desire to see magical nature becomes her duty to protect it. One boy's wish to find her again becomes his duty to protect her.
1. The Backstory

_In ancient times, the land lay covered in forests, where, from ages long past, dwelt the spirits of the gods. Back then, man and beast lived in harmony, but as time went by, most of the great forests were destroyed. Those that remained were guarded by gigantic beasts who owed their allegiances to the Great Forest Spirit, for those were the days of gods and of demons. __**Princess Mononoke**_

_In the midst of my travels, I heard of an ominous rumor... It said that a monster from the ancient world had been excavated from beneath the city of Pejite where it had been sleeping. __**Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind**_

_Once you've met someone you never really forget them. It just takes a while for your memories to return. __**Spirited Away**_

"_Take root in the ground, live in harmony with the wind, plant your seeds in the winter, and rejoice with the birds in the coming of spring." No matter how many weapons you have, no matter how great your technology might be, the world cannot live without love. __**Laputa: Castle in the Sky**_

_After a thousand years of darkness, he will come, clad in blue and surrounded by fields of gold to restore mankind's connection of the Earth that was destroyed. And he will guide the people of this planet at last to a land of purity. __**Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind**_

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived ten kingdoms. In the ancient ages of the past, magical creatures roamed the lands. They were called Digimon. Some were peaceful, lived among the humans. Some were not, preferring to use their strength to cause destruction.

The ten kingdoms each have an element; Fire for Pyrrhos, Wind for Zephyrus, Thunder for Raiden, Ice for Korimura, Light for Ilonka, Darkness for Zalmon, Steel for Hagane, Earth for Terra, Water for Mizushima. Finally Wood for Yugudorashiru no shiti, Yggdrasil's City, the legendary palace in the skies. The wise Yggdrasil was their God. Each kingdom was guarded by a guardian.

Over time, the kingdoms fell to ruins. Yugudorashiru no shiti was wiped out by greed and lust for power. The guardians passed on to rise another time…


	2. Naomi and Me

**Chapter 1:** Naomi and Me

Songs: Belle ('Beauty and the Beast') (Rewritten), Me (Broadway)

The early morning rays of the sun shone through trees, awakening the animals and birds below. A 12 year-old girl stepped out of a humble cottage in a field, hiding along within a forest. She opened the door behind her, looking back at her parents.

"Mom, Daddy, I'm going out now." She said, swinging a basket in her hand.

Her father caressed her shoulder lovingly. "Be careful, Naomi."

Her mother kissed her forehead, smiling tenderly. "We love you, honey."

Naomi smiled sweetly back. "I love you too."

Naomi was pretty, a perfect mix of her parents. Her father, Haruki was a literally redhead that was thick and shaggy, eyes the same shade as light-purple as amethysts and wore a red Kimono shirt, brown Hakama, white_ tabi _and _Waraji,_ sandals made out of straw rope. His wife, Sakura was a beautiful woman with long, pink hair in luscious loose waves, apple-green eyes and dressed in a light-yellow shirt with wide, flowly sleeves ending with blue rims, a blue belt buckled at her waist, a long, blue skirt falling to the ground, patterned at the bottom with pink/gold blossoms, blue heels peeping out underneath, and a golden ring with a blossom design around it on her middle finger, the one which Haruki proposed to her with.

Their daughter was the perfect mix of them. Deep, rosy red-pink hair with a thick, scruffy-ish and textured touch, reaching inches past her shoulders in into pigtails, bangs propped up over her soft, round face, clear skin, and her eyes as light purple as amethysts as her father's. A slim body clad in a dress with a navy, short-puffy sleeved, a silky navy skirt with gold and creamy designs, gold ribbon rims at the bottom hem and a gold satin ribbon belt with a bow, and small feet in cyan slippers with gold cherry blossoms at the end.

She waved bye and walked off, happily skipping through the forest. She loved nature, especially trees. The cherry blossom trees showered her with petals, dancing around her as she giggled. She looked up at the clear, blue where birds flew.

She made it to a sturdy bridge over a stream to a town and sighed.

_Little town, it's a quiet village_

_Everyday like the one before_

_Little town, full of little people_

_Waking up to say…_

"_Good morning!"_ A redheaded man opened his windows, greeted her.

"_Hi there!"_ A butcher welcomed, sticking out of his butchery window.

"_Hello!"_ A woman flapped her carpet outside her window.

"_Hey!"_ A chimneysweeper popped out, covered in soot.

"_Morning!"_ A man trapped in old village stocks bowed his head, taking off his hat.

"I rest my case." She said with a giggle, wandering into town as the villagers did their daily routine, working, socializing, shopping, and the other usual stuff. It bored her.

_There goes the baker with his tray like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

The pumpkin farmer passed her with a cart of pumpkin and a 'morning' to her and she curtsied.

_Every morning's just the same_

_Since the morning that always came_

_To this poor provincial town…_

"Good morning, Naomi." The baker greeted as he walked to the front window of hisBakery, carrying a tray of fresh bread.

"Good Morning." Naomi walked over and picked a couple of rolls. "The bread smells wonderful!"

"Thanks dear. So where are you off to today?"

"The library!" Naomi grinned. "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and-"

"That's nice." The baker waved her off, not really paying attention to her and instead shouted in the window. "Mai! The curry bread! Hurry up!"

"Nice talking with you." Naomi shrugged and walked off. A loose curl fell to her eyes. She slicked it back, looking very pretty as she did so.

A couple of old woman watched her go and gossiped.

_Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question_

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

Naomi was so distracted she didn't notice a young boy chasing a piglet and then the piglet's big pig mother chasing him!

"She's a lovely girl. Very sweet." One woman said. "But still…"

"_N__ever part of any crowd."_ A fancy-dressed socialite said.

"_Cause her head's up on some cloud." _A barber watched her go, accidentally cutting off half of his customer's moustache.

"_No denying she's a funny girl, that Naomi!"_

Naomi hopped onto the back of a wagon, saying hello to people passing by. _"__Hello!"_

"_Good day!"_The town's schoolteacher said.

"_How is your family?"_

"Great! Thank you!"

"_Hello!"_

"_Good day!" _The fisherman called from his stand.

_How is your wife?"_

"Great! Ouch!" The fisherman yelped when his wife hit him with her rolling pin by accident when she waved at Naomi.

"_I need 6 eggs!" _A woman, with many young children on her, wailed.

"_That's too expensive!" _Her husband protested.

Naomi leaned her forehead against the wagon, sighing. It was the same thing every day. Nothing new happens, not even a change of topic in talking. She jumped off the wagon and entered the bookshop she was looking for.

"_There must be more than this provincial life!"_

The bell rang as she came through the door, greeted by the elderly bookkeeper.

"Ah, Naomi…" He said.

"Good morning. I came to return the book I've borrowed." Naomi handed him the book.

The bookkeeper smiled. "Finished already?"

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Got anything new?" Naomi asked while she searching through the bookshelves, standing on a ladder.

The bookkeeper chuckled. "Not since yesterday…"

"No need to worry. I'll borrow… this one." She found an unusual, unfamiliar red book and handed it to the bookkeeper. "I've never seen it before."

"This one?" The bookkeeper flipped through the pages. "Some kind of book of legends about the old kingdoms."

"I know those legends. My parents told me."

"Well, since you love reading so much, it's yours." He gave her the book and escorted her out of his shop.

Naomi was unsure. "But sir…"

But he smiled warmly. "You're a very intelligent girl, you need the knowledge. I insist."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you very much!" She said with happiness and gratitude, opening the book and started reading it with full interest and attention while at the same time walking. Young boys watched her go, interested and bewildered by her.

_Look there she goes_

_That girl is so peculiar_

_I wonder if she's feeling well_

She hopped through a skipping rope and patted a young girl's head as she walked past. With perfect ease and balance, she wandered through town without a look up from her book.

_With a dreamy far-off look_

_And her nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us, is Naomi!_

She finally stopped, seating down on the edge of the fountain where a group of small children played there. Wonderful with kids, she easily won their hearts and got them interested in her story.

_Oh, isn't this amazing?_

_It's my favourite part because, you'll see_

She pulled a little girl onto her lap and showed her twins her book, a page where it told how the wise Cherubimon's beautiful daughter, Princess Sakuramon of Wood and the Warrior of Darkness, Lowemon met and fell in love at first sight.

_Here's where she meets her prince charming_

_But she won't discover that it's him till chapter 3_

Then the children's mothers collected them. The little girl's mother thanked Naomi for watching them. She smiled and went to reading her book. Later on, she got up and walked off, passing a hat shop.

_Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty_

_Her looks have got no parallel_

_But behind that fair façade_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd_

_Very different from the rest of us_

_She's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, different from the rest of us is Naomi!_

A flock of geese flew overhead, and then a shotgun shot one goose. It was easily caught as it fell into a bag by an extremely-muscled Digimon in navy, skin-tight armour, silver plates and guards, a red mask, one white wing and other the wing in black, and a sword kept in black, red-tipped sheath.

The scary Digimon bowed in front of a boy, smirking haughtily, wielding a gun which was smoking. He was bulky, muscular and large of 13 years, with long, sleek hair as black as raven's feathers flopping over ravenous, dark eyes. He was completely dressed in raven black; a black shirt with a black leather vest with fringes, giving the impression of feathers, black pants and black, bulky boots.

"Excellent aim, Master Waki. You didn't miss a shot." The Ravemon praised. "You're the greatest hunter in the world, even without my help."

"I know, Korbin." Waki smirked, blowing the smoke from the tip of his gun. "It runs in the family." He walked off with Korbin. The villagers cowered away, terrified as usual by Waki Midorikawa and his Ravemon. They HAVE to live nearby! They're scary! Naomi may be strange and quiet but the villager preferred her over that awful boy!

"No monster could stand a chance against us." Korbin stated haughtily, akin to his partner. "And no girl, for that matter, either."

Waki smirked, climbing up to Korbin's shoulder. "It's true, partner." He smirked, looking ahead. "And I've got my sights set on _that_ beauty there." He pointed his gun at a certain pink-haired girl, who had just come around the corner to a seamstress.

_"The professors' daughter?"_ Korbin asked in concern and disbelief.

"She's the one! The lucky girl that I, Waki Midorikawa, gonna marry."

"But isn't she already-"

"The hottest babe in town!" Waki cut his partner off, slicking his hair back.

"I know master, but she's in-"

"And **THAT** makes her the best." Waki whacked his gun hard on Korbin's head, making him moan, as he said 'THAT'. Then the boy pulled the Ravemon's head up. "And don't_** I**_ deserve the best?"

"Of course you do! But what I mean, she's-!"

But Waki ignored Korbin, hopped down from his shoulders, staring at Naomi with a ravenous look. He was dangerously lusting for her…But he still had time to stare at his reflection on a pot, staring admiringly and brushed his hair back with his hand. Too occupied to listen to his Ravemon, who tried to alert him that Naomi was getting away, still reading.

_Right from the moment when I met her,_

_I said she's gorgeous and I fell_

_Here in town there's only she_

_Who as beautiful as me_

_So I'm making plans to woe and marry Naomi_

Finally, Waki turned from his reflection, looking around for Naomi and stalked after her, scowling, passing three blonde girls dressed in short dress, staring dreamily at him. They sighed dreamily and giggled together.

_Look there he goes. Isn't he dreamy?_

_Waki Midorikawa, oh he's so CUTE!_

Korbin tried to catch up with Waki, only to be squirted by water when the silly girls all leaned on the water well's pump.

_Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing_

_He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!_

With that, the girls fainted. Meanwhile, Waki struggled to chase after Naomi through the hustling crowd. The rosette easily avoided the obstacles while keeping her eyes on her book.

"_Hello!"_ A man greeted Waki.

"_Watch it!" _Waki rudely snapped.

"_Good day!_ _Yes please!"_ The crowd chattered._ "You call this bacon?_ _What lovely grapes!_ _Some cheese!_ _Ten yards!_ _One pound!"_

"_Cuse me!"_ Waki growled.

"_I'll get the knife!" _The butcher said.

"_**LET ME THROUGH!"**_

"_This bread!_ _Those fish!_ _It's stale!_ _They smell!_ _Madam, you're mistaken!"_

Naomi took her eyes up from her book to look around her, wondering out loud, _"__There must be more than this provincial life!"_

"_Just watch. I'm going to make Naomi my wife!"_ Waki declared.

But then the townsfolk gathered in front of him before he made a step forward, staring after Naomi, much to his infuriation. He started climbing up houses and jumping from roof-to-roof.

_Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special_

_A most peculiar little girl_

_It's a pity and a sin_

_She doesn't quite fit in!_

_But she really is a funny girl_

_A beauty but a funny girl_

_She really is a funny girl!_

_That Naomi!_

* * *

Naomi turned back towards the townsfolk and waved. She continued to read as she walked home when Waki finally caught up with her.

"Hello, Naomi." He greeted smoothly.

"Hi, Waki," She replied, not really interested. Forever, the Midorikawa boy pursues her in the most…unsubtle advances. Besides, she was already longing for _someone else…_

Irritated that he doesn't have her full attention, Waki snatched her book right from her hands. Naomi groaned and forced herself to politely ask, "Waki, can I have my book back please?"

"How can you read this?" Waki flipped through the pages. "There are no pictures!"

Naomi frowned, crossing her arms. "I'm one of those people who use their imaginations."

"Naomi, it's about time you got your head out of those books, and paid attention to more important stuff…" Waki tossed the book away and it landed in a mud puddle. Naomi went over to retrieve it but Waki stood in front of her. "…Like me."

From a yard behind the pair, the three silly girls looked on and sighed dreamily, which made Naomi roll her purple eyes as she picked her book up out of the mud and started cleaning it off with a cloth.

"Why? I may not be a chatterbox but that doesn't mean I go away, gossiping about everyone behind their backs. Anyway, why can't I read?"

"Because it's not right for women to read. Starts they'll be getting' ideas… thinking."

"Waki Midorikawa, you are positively _primeval._" Naomi droned.

"Well, thanks, baby." Waki dimwittedly smirked, putting his hand around her shoulders and handing her the dead goose. "For you, babe."

"A goose!" She gasped horrified. She glared at the young hunter. "You know how much I distaste hunting."

"I think it will make a great dinner for our engagement party."

"Engagement party?" Her eyes were puzzled until they widened in shock. "We're too young for marriage!"

The boy smirked, locking his hand on her waist, too tight and hard on her skin. "It's never too early to mark you as mine."

Naomi panicked and tried to run, but Waki kept his iron grip on her arm and pulled her back. He attempted to woe her. In a sexist way.

_You've been dreaming, just one dream  
Nearly all your life  
Hoping, scheming, just one theme:  
Will you be a wife?  
Will you be some he-man's property?  
Good news! That he-man's me!_

Naomi cringed. Desperate to escape, she tried to trick Waki that something was behind him and walk away. Unluckily for her, Waki pulled her back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

_This equation, girl plus man  
Doesn't help just you  
On occasion, women can  
Have their uses too  
Mainly to extend the family tree  
Pumpkin, extend with me!_

He spun her around and leaned forward, looking very hungry. _"We'll be raising sons galore!"_

_"Inconceivable!"_ Naomi muttered, dodging his face.

_"Each built six foot four!"_

She looked over her shoulder, wincing. _"Unbelievable!"_

She yelped when Waki pick her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. _"Each one stuffed with every Midorikawa gene!"_

She rubbed her temples, feeling overwhelmed. _"I'm not hearing this..." _

_"You'll be keeping house with pride!"_

She rolled her eyes. _"Just incredible!"_

_"Each day gratified!"_

_"So unweddable…"_ She sighed.

_"That you are a part of this idyllic scene!"_ He put her down, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Picture this; a rustic hunting lodge. My latest kill roasting over the fire. My little wife massaging my feet. While the little ones play on the floor with their Ravemons." He creped his fingers down her arms, giving her shivers. "We'll have, like, six or seven…"

"Uh…Digimon?" Naomi asked with a nervous grin.

"No! Tough boys, like me!" Waki said obnoxiously.

"Imagine that!" Naomi grunted as he hoisted her by the waist again and dragged her around like a rag doll.

_I can see that we will share  
All that love implies  
We shall be a perfect pair  
Rather like my thighs!_

_You are face to face with destiny!  
All roads lead to...  
The best things in life are...  
All's well that ends with me!_

_Escape me? There's no way  
Certain as "Do, Re,"  
Naomi, when you'll marry..._

"So gorgeous, what will it be?" He asked as he put her back down. "Is it yes or _oh yes!_"

"I...I…" Naomi stammered as she backed slowly. "But…But I...I just don't deserve you."

"Who does? _MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"Well, thanks for asking."

Then Naomi run off as fast as her legs could carry her, away from a very shocked and annoyed Waki Midorikawa.

"I'LL HAVE YOU AS MINE, NAOMI!" He shouted after her. ""MAKE NO MISTAKE ABOUT THAT!"

His Ravemon Korbin spotted him and flew over. "So, how'd it go?"

Waki grabbed Korbin by the next, pulled him and growled. "Naomi Honda will be mine, make no mistake about that!" And at that, he stormed off, furious.

"Touchy!" Korbin scoffed.


	3. Naomi, I Stand Alone

**Chapter 2:** Naomi, I Stand Alone

Songs: Belle Reprise ('Beauty and the Beast') (Rewritten), I Stand Alone ('Quest for Camelot')

Naomi ran and ran until she was almost sure she was far, _far _away from Waki. She collapsed against an oak tree, catching her breath. She poked her head out behind the trunk. "Is he gone?" She asked to herself and the butterflies and woodland animals. She walked away, mumbling angrily to herself with the small animals following. "Can you imagine? He asked me to be his'! ME! The property of someone so cruel, so arrogant, so brainless and so conceited! I would never be with someone so cruel!"

She stopped and pretended to act like a pretty-face, batting her eyelashes and tilting her head down, rubbing shoulder with cheek.

_Madam Waki!_

_Can't you just see it?_

She whipped out a scarf from her basket and wrapped it on her head, making herself look like an obedient housewife, with a kick of her leg which surprised the animals.

_Madam Waki!_

_His little wife! Uh!_

She came out of her act, feeling angry.

_No chance!_

_Not me!_

_I guarantee it!_

_I want much more than this provincial life!_

She ran off, until she was in an open field of long grass, blown by the wind, settled on a cliff overlooking an amazing view of the valley, showing the clear lake, high mountains, and her favourite; lush forests. She sat down, gazing longingly at the landscape, yearning for excitement and adventure.

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere!_

_I want it more than I can tell!_

_And for once it might be grand_

_To have someone understand_

_I want so much more than they've got planned…_

Naomi looked down and pricked up a cute little dandelion. Eyes shut, she wished for the things she wanted so dearly and blew its seed off in the breeze. As she watched the seeds slipped past her fingers, she caught the sight of six figures sneaking into the forest. With a grin, she stood up and hurried for them.

* * *

"Come on, Koichi! Show us your forest!" A dark-brown eyed boy whined to his friend. He was tanned with his brown hair under an olive-green hat with steampunk goggles and wore a red short-sleeved jacket over a yellow shirt with a black flame on the chest, darker-olive-green shorts, olive-green gloves, and red/orange shoes.

"Takuya," His friend sighed, staring sternly with azure eyes. Black hair cut at his chin while loose strands of hair brushed his forehead and covered his ears. Clad in a dark-red shirt over a teal-green long-sleeved one, grey pants and green/yellow shoes. He held his lance firmly in his hand. "This portion is in my name, father says. Only I explore it."

"Geez, you're so selfish!" Takuya moaned as Koichi walked away, disappearing into the trees.

"Leave my brother alone, Takuya." A Koichi lookalike snapped. The same azure eyes yet his black hair was long, tied in a ponytail with loose bangs framing his face and a dark-blue bandana with moss-green tiger stripes on his head. He wore a light-yellow shirt with a navy collar under a dark-blue jacket, light black pants and white/blue shoes.

"Oh look, there's Naomi." A heavy set boy named JP pointed to the girl running at the side. He had hazel eyes and short, spiky, light-chestnut brown hair. He also wore a sky-blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, collar and cuffs at the end of his rolled-up sleeves and legs, an orange shirt showing slightly, and dark-violet boots with gold straps.

"She's pretty and nice. I don't understand why Koichi doesn't like her." Tommy said who was the youngest and smallest of the group. He came up to a few inches under his older friends' shoulders. Soft pale-teal eyes peering under dark-brown hair, worn with a baggy orange hat, and he also wore a white shirt with dark-green rims and V-neck, a light-green undershirt, baggy pale-yellow pants with long orange straps hanging off, and green/white boots.

"She already has a boy after her. She might as well go with him." Koji shrugged.

"Waki, the rich boy? He's horrible!" Zoe, the only girl in the group, gawked, emerald-green eyes widened. Her long, sleek hair was as golden as fields and kept a sleek texture as it flowed in the breeze, with a pink hairband with a pink butterfly decorated with crystals. She had on a purple apron-dress with white buttons up her bodice, a long lavender apron tied around her waist with a bow at the side, a white blouse with short puffy sleeves underneath and lilac slippers with pink embroidered flowers with beads. "It won't kill him to treat her as a friend even! She's not annoying!"

"Zoe, she doesn't get that Koichi doesn't like her. She has to get the message." Koji told her.

Zoe turned around and crossed her arms with a huff. "Still…If he could drop the macho act, they could be a really cute couple."

* * *

Koichi wandered deep into the forest into the forest until he came into a clearing. He stopped, grinning, and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air and warm bathing sunlight…

"Koichi!"

Koichi groaned as he knew _precisely_ who the caller was.

"Koichi! Koichi!" Naomi called, coming up to him. A dreamily mist shadowed her eyes when she met Koichi's deep, blue orbs. A blush as rosy as her hair burned on her face. "Hi Koichi." She bashfully looked down on her feet. Koichi rolled his eyes. "Your father stopped by yesterday. He said he showed the land."

Koichi stuck up his nose proudly, reciting the speech his father told him yesterday. "Everything the light touches and the darkness coats, is my kingdom, from the crawling ant to the wild animals. As eldest prince of the Yin-Yang tribe, I have to understand that balance." His father also mentioned that he should appreciate what he had, but the boy didn't understand. He loved everything he had and ownership of the forest was the best. In his arrogance, the only problem was the annoying fangirl.

'The fangirl' may be annoying, but she was just lost in her love, despite her intelligence. She wore a wise expression that could a tribe elder. "The balance is like you and Koji, your twin. There's no light without darkness or darkness without light. One can't live without the other." She bravely stepped closer towards him and gently touched his arm. She felt him tensed under her hand. "But that doesn't mean you have to be alone. I expected the 'lone wolf' behaviour from Koji!" She finished with a laugh.

Koichi growled in frustration. She was right, connecting to his deep feelings but his pride overshadowed it. He shoved her hand off him, glared at her and shouted, "This is my world! I share it with no one else!"

Naomi looked at him, hurt shown very clearly. Koichi turned away from her, walking over to a path of stones.

"_I know the sound of each rock and stone…"_ He said, tapping his lance on the rocks beneath his feet. At instant, the rocks raised up with Koichi, leaving Naomi down below. _"And I embrace what others fear…"_

Naomi hopped on one stone going up, feeling scared.

_You are not to roam in this forgotten place_

_Just the likes of me are welcome here_

Koichi hopped off, coming to a waterfall. The drops from the rushing water drenched his face, refreshing his mind, clear and blissfully.

_Everything breathes_

_And I know each breath_

_For me it means life, for others its death!_

While Naomi struggled to catch up, Koichi used his lance to open up the waterfall in an arch and walked through it.

_It's perfectly balanced_

_Perfectly planned_

_More than anything_

_For this man…_

Naomi was nearly catching up to him. She cautiously wandered under the waterfall, when it closed suddenly, splashing on her. Koichi quickened his pace, stopping to feel the rough bark of a big, magical, and ancient tree where the roots broke out from the earth.

_Like every tree_

_Stands on its own_

The tree's branch came to life and wrapped itself around Koichi and lifted him up, sending them to another branch and he moved through the hoops and loops of roots easily.

_Reaching for the sky_

_I stand alone_

_I share my world_

_With no one else_

_All by myself_

_I stand alone_

The boy shot a frown at the girl who clumsily scampered after him through the curvy roots. Just as she finished climbing up a stone wall, she saw Koichi vocalizing so clear as air, awakening the 'leaves' that flew around him and away like butterflies, while Naomi watched with a smile and a dreamy sigh to Koichi, who still frowned and walked passed awakened pink and purples plants.

_I've seen your world_

_With these very eyes_

_Don't come any closer_

_Don't even try_

Naomi followed, but the vines punched her in the back, causing her to stumble and fall. She scrambled up and ran after Koichi, walking on water.

_I've felt all the pain_

_And heard all the lies_

_But in my world_

_There's no compromise_

Koichi got onto a stump that came to life and carried him away, while Naomi ran after him. He got off and slid down a slide in a hill, landing right near some helicopter flowers.

_Like every tree_

_Stands on its own_

_Reaching for the sky_

_I stand alone_

With a hand firmly grasping one, Koichi was carried off by a helicopter flower through flying. Naomi tried to touch one but it sank back underground just before her fingertips felt its skin.

_I share my world_

_With no one else_

_All by myself_

_I stand alone_

At the last minute, Naomi managed to grab one helicopter flower, hanging off at the bottom as it flew up to the top of a cliff, where Koichi was.

_All by myself_

_O, I stand alone_

_All by myself_

_I…stand alone_

Naomi let go and dropped on her knees. She took a deep breath and looked up at the young prince, smiling blushingly for known reasons. The Prince walked away from her, without a glance or slightest care for her.

Naomi watched him go, heartbroken by his rejection. It was always like this. He would reject her every time like he was heartless…

"I can understand you better than anyone, Koichi. If you only give me a chance…" She wished.

* * *

She walked back to her home. She noticed something strange as she took the path home. The astrosphere was…dark. When she approached her house, she noticed the door was hanging off its hinges. Feeling scared, she cautiously stepped inside. Everything inside was trashed! Her parents were lying motionless on the wooden floor, surrounded by blood.

Naomi tiptoed towards her father. "Daddy?"

"Nnnn…" Naomi looked away from her father and to her mother, who was starting to shift.

"Mom!" Naomi hurried over to her mother. Sakura was bleeding! "You're badly hurt!" Sakura held out a shaking fist and opened her hand up, revealing a necklace of a dark-blue glass pendent with a golden design of a blossom. She dropped it in her daughter's open hand, whispering with her last breath, _"Sakurako __Toel Ul __Yugudorashiru no shiti…"_

Naomi's eyes watered as she clutched the necklace. "Mommy…" She held her dead mother's hand, now cold and lifeless, pressed against her face. "Who could do such a terrible thing?"

A callous hand grabbed her shoulder and one covered her mouth before she could scream. She felt herself dragged out of her home and threw into an automobile (image it as a steampunk, Victorian type). Her mother's mysterious necklace was snatched out of her hand and Naomi also found her mother's ring in its place. It must have slipped off her mother's fingers when she was taken.

Through a gap in a window that wasn't fully rolled up, she screamed the only one who could save her.

* * *

"_**KOICHI!"**_

The young prince heard the scream of his name echoed through his forest. He instantly recognized it as Naomi Honda's voice. She sounded…in trouble. He climbed up a tree and spotted a contraption speeding, damaging the scenic path it drove, leaving a trail of gas and smoke behind.

Suddenly fearing for Naomi's life, Koichi raced down to the path, using his knowledge of his magical forest. Gaining on the car, he launched out from the trees and landed right on the car's roof. He lowered himself to the unrolled window, pushing it down with all his strength.

"Koichi!" Naomi cried, almost falling out.

"Careful!" Koichi scolded. He grasped her hand and pulled her mid-out until a grunt grabbed her ankle, pulling her back inside the car.

"Koichi!"

"No!" He pulled her back hard, making her cry. He knew he was hurting her in a game of tug-of-war, but he can't let her go!

"Don't let go!"

"I…I…_won't!_"

But the kidnapper was too strong and Naomi's hand slipped out his. The automobile's speed quickened and Koichi went flying off, crashing on the ground.

"_Koichi…!"_ Naomi's desperate plead faded away until it was nothing.

Koichi gathered himself up and cried out, "NAOMI!" He opened his hand and found a gold ring with a blossom design in his palm. It was all he had left of her now…

"I'm so sorry, Naomi…I promise I'll find you…I didn't know you'll mean this much to me…I don't care how long it takes, I'll find you!"


	4. Streets of Gold

**Chapter 3:** Streets of Gold

Songs: The Second Star to the Right ('Peter Pan'), Streets of Gold ('Oliver and Company')

Naomi's kidnappers brought her to a cold environment. They pulled her out of the automobile and dragged her to another horrible contraption. It was the biggest thing she has ever seen. It was bigger than the great mountains from her distance and it has a round body that blocked out the sun and casted a shadow over her. (It's an airship).

Naomi was threw into a room and forced to sit down. There was a man different from her kidnappers but just as scary.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" She asked, quivering with fear and confusion. The man didn't answer her. Instead he stared at her behind dark sunglasses. "Why did you kill my parents?" No answer. The intimidating stare was tearing her up. She let out a scream. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

The man didn't again answer her and let her cry throughout the hour.

An hour later, the airship was already soaring high in the night's sky. Naomi held her head down, refusing to eat or drink. She looked up from her lap to the window. She stared at the stars that looked like they're just outside.

If she ever wanted to fly, it wouldn't be like this.

Then, out of the black night sky, swooped something odd which caught her eye. Flying out there were not stars but figures riding on flying carts with flapping wings! One of them got close to the window, making Naomi and the men holding her hostage jump from their seats.

"It's Matthews…" The man with the glasses growled.

'Matthews' smirked wickedly as he flew away.

Naomi then felt the ship shake. She heard the soft sound of swirling and loud sound of yells. She heard a booming _"GANGWAY!"_ And then came the gunshots. Her kidnappers were shooting outside the room at presumably Matthews and his gang.

"Hold them off!" Glasses man commanded. He closed the door, locking it and made way for the table. "Naomi, stay out of the way and you won't get hurt." Naomi could tell he only wanted her safe for selfish reasons. He took out a strange device and starting tapping on a flapping thing, making a beeping sound. (I don't know what it's called but it's to send a message.)

She glanced at an empty wine bottle. After what he'd done to her, she decided to take the bottle and wielded it in her hands, ready to deliver a blow.

_This is for my parents…_

With all of her strength, she raised it above her head and swung it down on the unsuspecting man. He fell to the floor with a thud. He didn't move. The pieces of glass scattered around him. Noticing a lump in his chest, she searched his jacket and took out the necklace her mother gave her before she immediately died.

"The necklace…"

The fighting outside had gotten worse and now there was shouting.

"Open up in there!"

"Are you sure it's this cabin?"

Naomi gasped, quickly tying the necklace around her neck. Impulsively she headed for the window, opening it and climbing out, fighting against the strong wind. Despite a few slips, she kept her hands firmly on the edge.

"On the count of three. 3!"

"What happened to 1 and 2?"

The door exploded into pieces when a Dinohyumon barged into it. Matthews, another guy and a girl came in, ready for any attack.

"What this?" Matthews pulled the unconscious man up by the collar. "Crow?"

"Where is she?!" The other guy demanded, looking out of the open window.

"I dunno." The Dinohyumon groaned, getting help to get up by the girl.

The guy looked to his right, taking off his mask to reveal widened teal eyes at Naomi hanging on the airship's outer rims.

"No!" She cried.

"Hey! I found her! She's hiding out here!"

Matthews looked out of the window, beside the guy. "Don't let her escape!"

The guy reached out for Naomi. "I gotcha, sweet-" But Naomi stepped away, promoting him to grab at her further. She jumped away, almost losing her grip. The guy jumped too far and dangled from the window. "HAA! EDDIE, ELAINE, HELP ME! DON'T LET ME GO!"

"We got you, you big baby!" The girl snapped as she and Matthews grabbed him from falling.

Matthews spotted the necklace around Naomi's neck. "GAH! She's wearing the crystal! Get her!"

"On it!" Dinohyumon grunted as he hurried to the next cabin.

"I want that crystal! NAOMI!"

Naomi pulled herself up on the rim of a window. Through the glass, she saw Dinohyumon crashing through the door.

"COME HERE!" He screeched, lunging at her.

Naomi gasped, accidentally losing her grip. Bad mistake. She fell from the airship, falling down screaming into darkness.

"OH NO! HERE'S GOES MY CRYSTAL! NOOO!"

She swore she heard a slap when he wailed that second line.

She fell endlessly, slowly losing consciousness. Memories of her old life slipped away from her mind. She remembered her parents and Koichi before her eyes shut and her mind went blank.

When she lost her memories, her necklace glowed and her body slowed its falling.

* * *

Down below, there laid a village. But unlike Naomi's rural home, it was a mining town. There weren't any green fields or great forests or living animals. It was a Steampunk village belonging to the Victorian era. Smoke from factories clouded the night sky to a ghastly black and the streets were paved with filthy streets and clean mansions.

The mining business was finished for the night. The workers stampeded out for their warm homes.

"Watch it, street rat!"

The street rat sent an angry glare at the man who roughly pushed her away. "I got a name! It's Sadie!"

She stalked off, with townspeople avoiding her like the plague.

She was actually a pretty and young 12 year-old girl. Her strawberry-blonde hair was bright and fiery, long, wavy, unruly, and held by a purple bandana. Her pretty heart-shaped face had a few freckles under her light-aquamarine eyes, which were narrowed and sparking with anger and her light-peach skin had scratches all over. She wore an outfit of ragged clothes; a light-green sleeveless dress with a magenta/purple-striped shirt on top, magenta/purple-stripes tights, purple boots and purple fingerless gloves.

Her violent temper wasn't the reason why she was alone. The reason why was because she's a street rat, she lives on the streets. No one, especially the snobby rich folks, want nothing to do with an orphan. They were too self-absorbed to think of anything or anyone than themselves. That was why she works in the mines. To make something of herself.

Sadie stalked down streets to her home, which was a run-down house that the city didn't bother to fix up.

She blew a stubborn curl from her face. Her aquamarine eyes saw something outside. Two stars in the black midst. This confused Sadie because no star can actually fight against pollution.

Still, she saw curious so she walked over to the window and gazed up at the stars. Its position reminded Sadie of an old lullaby.

(Listen to the Simone version. It's beautiful and fits Sadie's mood!)

_The second star to the right_

_Shines in the night for you_

_To tell you that the dreams you plan_

_Really can come true_

Her mother used to sing her that song to her every night until her death, along with her father. She remembered them so well, remembering that she was loved and cared for.

Sadie rubbed her arms, remembering being in her mother's loving and warm arms.

_The second star to the right_

_Shines with a light so rare_

_And if it's Never Land you need_

_Its light will lead you there_

Her mother told her stories about old kingdoms of the past. But Sadie dismissed it as load of baloney.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_So I'll know where you are_

_Gleaming in the skies above_

_Lead me to the one who loves me_

She rolled her eyes as she sang that last line. Just because she's a girl, doesn't mean she fantasize about Prince Charming riding on a white horse to sweep her off her feet. She prefers to do the Prince's work herself!

_And when our journey is through_

_Each time we say 'Goodnight'…_

_We'll thank the little star that shines…_

_The second from the right_

Sadie stared up at the stars, dropping her weight onto the window sit, daring to cry at memories of her parents.

The best she could do in this wretched, cruel metropolis and its stiff society is to earn enough money for a dowry and marry some well-off man who would only cheat on her with other women, because it's the _man's_ right while she plays the devoted housewife.

Is there any hope for something better?

_And when our journey is through_

_Each time we say 'Goodnight'…_

_We'll thank the little star that shines…_

_The second…from…the…right…_

Looking up from crying, she saw something else that was confusing. The second star to the right…was…_drifting away _from the other star.

Sadie straightened up. "A falling star?"

The star was coming down. Directly down…to her!

"Wait a minute…" She narrowed her eyes, getting a closer look. Her eyes widened in astonishment. She ran outside and climbed to the roof just as the falling 'star' came to view. "It's a body!"

Yes, the star was a body, a girl of her age to be precise, wearing a blue/gold dress. Her rosette-coloured, bushy pigtails defied gravity. _She defied gravity!_ A blue necklace glowed with a cyan shine.

When Sadie carefully touched the body, the necklace's glow died down and the body abruptly dropped into Sadie's arms. The strawberry-blonde almost fell down due to the extra weight and she heaved the body up, gently placing the unconscious girl down. She stared bewildered at the mysterious girl.

"What the heck is this?!" She screamed, surprisingly not waking the girl up.

She took a second look at the girl. Her fair face was stoic, not a flinch or any movement. Thinking about it during a long stare, Sadie let out a deep sigh and carried the girl inside her broken-down home.

* * *

The next morning, Sadie slept on the window since she placed the mysterious in her 'bed', consisting of old pillows and a blanket. Suddenly the mysterious girl stirred, amethyst eyes fluttered open, curiosity shining. Those eyes saw Sadie. The girl slipped out of bed and quietly stepped forward towards her, curiously looking.

But when she reached her hand out to touch out of curiosity, Sadie suddenly woke up and grabbed her wrist, making the girl scream and scramble back, shaking in fear.

Sadie groggily dragged herself off the window seat and approached the scared girl as she stretched her lazy arms above her wild-haired head. She was too tired to be hostile towards the newcomer, as well that the new girl had a kind aura that reminded her of her mother.

"Easy, Naomi, I'm gonna hurt ya." She yawned.

'Naomi' gasped softly. "You…know my name?"

"It's on your dress." Sadie blunted.

Naomi checked her dress for her name, which was written on collar. "Oh."

"So," Sadie started after she finished her morning stretches. "What are you? An angel?"

"Angel?"

"Yeah. Because you fell," Sadie pointed her finger up. "From the sky."

"The sky? Well, I-" Naomi stopped mid-sentence. An explanation for her arrival was unclear. As a matter of fact, the explanation of how she came here was unclear! She couldn't remember a thing! Nothing. "I…I…"

"**WHAT?"** Sadie snapped, finally losing her patience with her.

Naomi jumped back. Then she looked down, casting a sad face of uncertainty. "I'm afraid I don't remember how I survive. I don't remember anything but waking up there."

Sadie's anger drifted off by regret, surprise and sympathy. "You don't know if you have a family?"

Naomi shook her head, rustling her rosette pigtails against her face. "No."

"Do you remember…" Sadie reached forward and picked up Naomi's glass necklace, swinging it front of her face. "This?" Her amethyst locked onto the glass pendant. The mystery of the necklace allured her into its grasp. But Sadie snapped her out of it. "Naomi? Hello! Wake up!"

Naomi shook her head, coming back to reality. "So will happen to me?"

Sadie shrugged.

"Would your parents mind if I stay?"

The strawberry-blonde froze. Her stoic face turned into a frown. She looked away, mumbling something that Naomi didn't heard properly.

"What did you say?"

"I don't have any!" She made her jump again. Seeing Naomi's discomfort, she slowly calmed down and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Look…I know this city inside and outside. Nobody wants a street rat. A nice girl like you, you'll make the perfect bride. You can have a better life than with me."

The amnesic girl sensed she was genuinely leading her to a better life. But she had an even better idea. "You are nice," Naomi stated, bravely stepping towards her and gently touched her arm. She felt her tensed under her hand. _This seemed familiar to her…_Still, she continued.

"Just a little…jaded. Feuding for yourself in a hostile environment could change you, toughen you up even. But that doesn't mean you have to be alone."

Sadie gently shook her hand off, not too roughly, just slipping it off. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

"No one wanted to be with you, but I do!" Naomi spoke her words with sincerity. She then grabbed both of Sadie's hands and held them firmly as she tried to convince the stubborn girl. "I prefer to be with someone I trust."

The stubborn girl, covering up her surprise with stoniness, raised a red eyebrow. "You trust me?"

"You helped me. I wouldn't trust anyone else." Naomi gave a soft smile, holding their hands up.

Although not the one to be a girly-girl, Sadie couldn't help but believe that someone so honest wanted to be her friend.

For the first time since her parents' death, Sadie smiled and promisingly squeezed Naomi's hands in hers, making the girl's smile grew more brightly.

There's nothing more beautiful than the start of a friendship.

* * *

Afterwards, Sadie dragged Naomi by the hand through the busy streets, the strawberry-blonde keeping a firm grip on the rosette's hand and pulling like a toy, like a mother does to her vivacious child.

The pinkette looked up and down and all around her, looking with a big smile at the tall buildings above her that seemed to reach the sky!

For a smart girl, she was very naïve. Having amnesia, she forgot about yesterday and marvelled today. The city was bustling with millions of people, all different ages, classes, appearances and personalities.

But…they were all harsh and rude, pushing past the two girls roughly and told them to 'watch it' when they should watch it!

As the two girls approached a crossing road, they only took a couple of steps crossing when the cars cruelly ignored them and just speeded towards them for entry, forcing them to run and getting Naomi separated from Sadie!

Naomi was pushed away deep into the crowd and she let herself wandered around the area. It wasn't attractive but it was interesting to her because she had never seen a civilisation like this.

Then she spotted something that didn't fit in the smoky picture. A single dandelion weakly growing out of the cracks in the pavement. Naomi strangely let a smile grew and kneeled down to tenderly pricked the little weed from its roots and hold it to stare at it with care.

A vision of nature flashed just for one moment. But it quickly vanished before she could have a clearer look and try to find its meaning.

"Check it out, Lil. New girl on the prowl."

Naomi yelped at the voice behind her. She spun around and saw two girls, each one very different from the other.

The first girl was tall, skinny and dark-skinned, bearing an aura of coolness with lips pressed together in a cool smile and earthy-brown eyes half-laid with interest. Her hair was coal-black, with a relaxed quality and a maroon streak running down the right side, falling to her skinny waist in a low, loose ponytail held by a green scrunchie and a short curled fringe over her soft-angled face. She wore a maxi dress made out of olive-green chiffon, with ruffles along the scooped neckline, the hem line and down the front of the dress, along with a light-green scarf tied around her waist. Her running-for-miles-long legs had maroon tights with olive-green wrap boots. Although Naomi suspected she was a street urchin like Sadie, the tall girl had a couple pieces of jewellery, a pair of dream-catcher hoop earrings with pale-gold hoops, blue thread and a gold feather pendant hanging the centre and a brown suede leather strap of a bracelet with brown/amber/gold leather flowers on her left wrist.

The second girl was little, about 9 and very small and short, coming up to the tall girl's hips. Her brown eyes were a warm chestnut instead of typical blue, widened Anime big in curiosity. She had a head of long, sandy-blonde hair in tousled waves cascading over her creamy-skinned, smoothly rounded face, framing her adorable, big smile. A white lily was pinned on the left side in her waves. Compared to her friend, her outfit was perfectly spotless. The adorable doll-like girl was wearing a puffy dress with a white short-sleeved top and an icy-blue skirt flaring out over her knees. A fuchsia-pink sash was tied around her tiny waist, finished with a big bow at the side. Her short legs were covered in light-pink tights, ended with spotless white ballet-shoes covered with satin, with ribbons around the ankles.

"H-H-How did you I-I'm new?" Naomi couldn't help but stutter her question out loud.

The girl wearing the green dress approached her in a cool stance. She picked at Naomi's dress. "Your robes are clean. Organic quality, village material."

"I came from a village?"

Earth-brown eyes fixed on her. "You don't know where you came from?"

Naomi sadly shook her head. "No. I can't remember how I came here."

The dark-skinned girl nodded, understanding. "Amnesia."

"That _soo_ sad!" The blonde child wailed

"As of today, I'm a street child."

"That's great! So are we!" The blonde chimed.

The dark-skinned girl smiled, opening her eyes openly. "In that case, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Charisse Matthews," Then Charisse pointed down at the little blonde hopping on the spot, bubbling with excitement. "And this is Sayuri Livingston, but her nickname is Lily."

"Hi!" Lily literally cried

Naomi giggled at Lily's antics and bowed politely. "I'm Naomi. Just Naomi…" However, her mind spun with thoughts. _Matthews…Have I heard that name before? And where is Sadie? She must be worried…_

As for Sadie…

"I take my eyes off her for one second and she's halfway across the city!" Sadie roared as she searched the bustling streets for her extraordinary friend. Finally she found her in an alley with two girls she had never before, which was strange because she lived in this cruel city for 12 years since birth. "Naomi!"

The pink-haired beauty whizzed her head around, swinging her pigtails. A bright smile came to her pretty face. "Sadie!"

She ran to hug her friend, taking her off by surprise.

"Best of friends, huh?" Charisse commented, smiling.

"Who asked you?" Sadie snapped, making Charisse frown.

"Sadie!" Naomi gasped. She wrapped her arms on her feisty friend's arm, squeezing gently. "It's ok." Sadie relaxed. "She's my friend."

"How come we never seen you before?" Lily asked, Anime eyes peering up.

"I work in the coal mines." Sadie answered.

"Must be tough to earn some cash," Charisse said. "Taxes for us common folk, class boundaries, cut-backs, corrupted cops."

Naomi gasped again, bringing her hand in front of her gaping mouth. "Shouldn't the government be doing something if the economy is that bad?"

"Not unless the government gets paid, as if the taxes are bad enough."

"Our big sibs are in the army." Lily said, smiling broadly. "We're waiting for them to come back to pick us off the streets."

Sadie turned away. "At least you have some family."

The innocence washed away from Naomi and a tidal wave of awareness crashed on her as she suddenly faced real life. From the moment she woke up, everything seemed like she fell out of a fairy-tale she can't remember and thrust into an immoral world of reality. "How could you survive in this place then?"

"We have to rely on our wits, but don't worry." Charisse said. "We don't cheat. We only steal the necessities. Food, clothes, shelter. We have to rely on our wits."

"You don't keep your outfit clean without wits!" Lily waved her hands down the sides of her puffy dress. "When you've got friends like us, that's all you need!"

"By 'us', you all four of us?" Sadie questioned, hands on hips and eyebrows arched. She doesn't trust people so easily…but meeting Naomi, her tough exterior was starting to soften. So much life-changing events in one day!

Suddenly, Lily took her off guard by hugging her and linking her right arm. "We're street kids! We stick together!" She looped her free left arm with Naomi. "Now we've got to give you some good old street training!"

Although she realized things won't be easy, her purple sparkled with new hope for a better life. "What do we do now?"

Charisse raised a slim finger, keeping her cool. "Patience. Lessons are best learned through time."

As the girls made way to a street, Charisse threw her head back, flipping her ponytail. "_Ooooh, yeah!_ _Now listen up! You've got a lot to learn…"_

Charisse held her arm out in front of Naomi and Sadie, stopping them from crossing and possibly get hit. _"And if you don't learn, then you don't eat!"_

Just then, a loaf of bread fall out from a bakery truck and fell perfectly in Lily's hands, cut up in four pieces and shared among the four girls.

Then Charisse led them down the street, with her head held high, strolling cool. _"But if you're tough_…_And always use your head…"_

While trying to follow Charisse's example, Naomi accidentally banged her head against a lamppost. Sadie quickly came to her aid as she rubbed her forehead. Charisse passed, smiling supportively. _"You'll be right home on the street."_

This time, Naomi tried again and managed to walk with her head up, showing off her slender neck and bright smile. Sadie just walked beside her, hands stuffed in pockets.

"_When you've got talent, everything is free."_ Charisse smiled at how Naomi was learning quickly. Coming to a crossroad, Charisse stopped to flex her arms. Lily did the same moves too. _"Watch how we do things, ooooh, I guarantee…"_

Then the two streetwise girls jumped into the road, forcing cars to stop. The two girls ambled their way across the road. Sadie rolled her eyes at the two girls' flashy act.

_You're gonna see...how...the best survive!_  
_We make an art...out...of staying alive!_

However, Naomi was impressed. With that, she took the leap but the cars started driving again, resulting in panicking and trying to run while avoiding getting hit at the same time. Sadie ran out, dodging the cars with ease and agility, grabbing Naomi and pulled her out of danger.

_If you do just as you're told_  
_These are streets of gold! Oh!_

"_Every boulevard...is...a miracle mile."_ Charisse walked on in her cool attitude, Lily adorably following her every move. Sadie just followed them in her own way, too rebellious to follow rules. Naomi was walking, happily hopping on her feet as she took a step forward, gaining to get the hang of 'walking the walk'. Unfortunately, her blissfulness disappeared when a shady-looking guy confronted her. The creepy look on him convinced Naomi to run away with the creep in pursuit. _"You'll take the town...and...You'll take it with style."_

Just as the creep almost caught up with her, Sadie jumped in front of Naomi, fiercely protecting her from the pervert, blue eyes dangerously flashing, and fists ready for punching. Charisse stood there at her side, protecting Naomi. She was frowning, arms folded and her eyes shooting daggers.

"_If you play it brave and bold!" _Lily growled, baring her teeth like a vicious shark.

The pervert, _very scared_ by the ferocious redhead, decided to high-tail it. Naomi, feeling a little brave, blew a raspberry as he ran off, nodding sternly and turning back to her friends, all laughing and running.

_These are streets of gold!_

Then Charisse stopped, causing the girls to slam against her back. The black beauty was smirking at the busy marketplace, stalls and shelves packed with delicious foods.

"Time for lunch, girls." She said and pulled Naomi in by the hand. _"To live from week to week…You gonna need technique…"_ As they passed a stall, Charisse kicked a box and caught a falling apple. She winked at Naomi. _"So you practice every day."_

"_The only rule is: 'Thou shalt not get caught.'"_ Having more experience, Sadie and Lily skilfully took apples without getting noticed. Naomi, although feeling a bit unsure of steal, nonetheless touched an apple, but accidentally caused all of the apples to spill out, alerting the stall seller. He wasn't happy. So the girls ran for it. _"Get what you can and then get away!"_

"_Remember all the places you can hide."_ Unfortunately, the girls ended up in a dead end of an alley.

"You dirty thieves!" The seller screamed, getting closer…He jumped out from around the corner...and met…a dead end. He cried, irritated and angered, and left…not hearing the giggles and shushes in the barrels.

Then the girls popped out, holding the lids up. The grins on their faces matched their uncontrollable fun-loving happiness. Naomi was dawned with smiles and laughs upon her, since the hiding in the barrels was her idea. _"Remember we are always on your side!"_

_You're gonna see how the best survive_

_We make an art out of staying alive_

_If you do just as you're told_

_These are streets of gold_

Later on, they were riding into town on the roof of a bus, giving Naomi a grand tour of the city. In spite of the harshness and cruelty of this new life, Naomi found a light to it; an exciting home for her with amazing new sisters.

_Every boulevard is a miracle mile_

_You'll take the town and you'll take it with style_

The bus passed a couple of boys on the zebra crossing. The boys looked up and hearts popped out from their eyes when the girls sitting on top of the bus. Wolf whistles were targeted at the girls.

For the first time, Sadie appeared in a nice way as the wind blew her unruly hair, strawberry-blonde waves flapping and flashing like flames.

_If you play it brave and bold_

_These are streets of gold_

Sadie growled in annoyance while Naomi giggled and winked at the boys over her shoulder as the bus rode on.

"_When you've got talent everything is free…"_ Charisse smiled at how well Naomi adjusted while banging the roof like there was a set of drums. _"Watch how you do things, oooh, I guarantee…"_

_You're gonna see how the best survive_

_We make an art out of staying alive_

_If you do just as you're told_

_These are streets of gold_

"_Every boulevard is a miracle mile!"_ Sadie grinned, throwing her head back, flipping her beautiful, wild hair. _"You'll take the town and you'll take it with style."_

"_If you play it brave and bold…"_ Lily squealed.

"_These are streets of gold!"_ All four girls sang in unison before falling into laughs, hands joined together as they looked to their new life together, as sisters.


End file.
